Roskii
The Holy Empire of Roskitaya is bound together by millions of dialects, with around several dozen regions of influence. Whilst bound together under a single name, in truth the languages of the multi-national empire are often widely different from one another. The official language of the Empire is Vernacular Roskii, a language originating from within the central Roskitayan kingdom and nearby provinces and the nearby kingdom of Kalkasai. The Roskii numerical system is based upon multiples of three. Known dialects *'Belruskan': (Belrütsch) Spoken by the kingdoms of Belruska and Estora. Due to heavily enforced rules of grammar and language regulated by government and tradition, Belruskan has shares some similarities to modern German in grammar and pronunciation. Belruskan has three noun genders (Masculine, feminine and neuter) and four noun cases, nominative, accusative, genitive and dative. They use a standard Latin alphabet, much like what is used by Anglia, but with the addition of one ligature (ß) and three diacritic-marked vowels (ö, ü and ä). *'Tsoran:' (Tsôrd) Spoken by the kingdom of Tsora. Influenced heavily by Dominish and Anglian, however has its roots in Belruskan. Much like its mother language families, Tsoran uses a latin alphabet, with the additions of two diacritic types (ô, û, â, ê) (ö, ü, ä, ë), and letters borrowed from the modern and old Dominish alphabets, (ж, ӝ σ, ҁ). Outside of a special alphabet, Tsoran has no noun cases much like Anglian and Dominish, no gender nouns, and unlike Anglian usually always has only one pronunciation for each letter, making it a very easy language to learn by native Anglian and Dominish speakers. *'Vernacular Roskii': (trans. Røskire) Official language used in state texts and other national writings, however is spoken only by the kingdom of Roskii and Kalkasai. Uniquely developed over the millennia. The language uses its own form of Cyrillic and Arabic-like alphabet, with many additional sounds beyond the range of the Anglian tongue. Specialised romanised letters commonly seen in representing the script include ø, œ, æ, ∫, and µ, however the systems used in directing these letters and other versions vary from author to author and school to school. Roski has two noun genders (Common and neuter), and fourteen noun cases (Nominative, genitive, partitive, illative, inessive, elative, allative, adessive. ablative, translative, terminative, essive, abessive and comitative), with twenty-five total including plural variants, making it a considerably difficult language to learn by non-native speakers. Furthermore, Kalkasai's writing system has not been reformed unlike its more commonly used brother language, and such includes features such as implied vowels, different forms for different letters depending on their placing within words, and several noun-case like prefixes, with the latter of which having been found to be entirely obsolete in modern diction and conversational language. *'Mekoshi': (or "Kashtyowa"; ''lit. "Speak") Spoken by the kingdoms of Itaru, Mekoshi, Hwa Tul, Jun Sha and Tsunaka. Can be likened to Russian and Asiatic languages of ancient earth, however has evolved greatly over the millennia. Mekoshi is read right to left, and has an alphabet consisting of hundreds of thousands of different symbols representing each word, however, its conversational form is considerably simple. For example, Mekoshi grammar allows the subject of a sentence to only be mentioned ''once at the beginning of a conversation (usually always resulting in the bulk of the conversation only requiring one-word answers whilst still remaining grammatically and logically correct), and also places minimal constraints on the orderings of sentences and their impact on meaning (for example, in Anglian, "Dog bit the man" means a something different when switched around, "Man bit the dog", where as Mekoshi only requires grammatical particles to be inserted when needed, where the sentence itself can be placed in any order as wished by the speaker). This is similar in effect to Roskii and Belruskan noun cases. *'Innukvut': Spoken by the kingdoms of Intoksa, Kal Nunat and Shkinut. *'Vinlish:' (Jåre Vinluut) Spoken by the Kingdom of Vinlut. WritingRoskii.png|Vernacular Roskii calligraphy depicting the word "Roskii", with the Kalkasai variant below (handwriting). WritingMekoshi.png|Mekoshi symbol used to represent the language itself. WritingInnukvut.png|Innukvut writing for the word "Innukvut". Category:Languages